A neko for a cat
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Sasuke is sad when he has to leave his cat at the vet's. Good thing Naruto is there to distract him. Yaoi, Sasunaru, costumedressing, please read and review! Oh and the weird title will get clear when you read the story!


A neko for a cat

**Author's note: Well, this oneshot is the result of me bringing my cats to the vet to get them sterilized O.o Yeah, don't ask how I came up with this when bringing my cats away. My mind is a strange place ...**

**Warnings: character dressing up in an animal costume, implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); some foul language**

**This oneshot is dedicated to pokeyspot and Cazzylove, who helped me with a bit information ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it**

**I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the poor man who was placing his beloved cat on the examination table.

"We – well, Mister Uchiha, you can return to pick up your cat tonight at seven p.m," the unfortunate man stuttered, his face red from receiving the glare.

"You do anything bad with my cat and I'm going to make your miserable life a living hell," Sasuke hissed and turned around, storming out of the clinic.

The vet swallowed and turned with trembling hands to the black haired cat who was staring at him with a weird gleam in his dark green eyes. He reached out with his hand, but had to draw it back quickly when the cat swiped at his hand with sharp claws, baring its teeth, hissing madly.

"Hana-san, I'm going to need your help with this one," he squeaked. He should have figured out that a cat belonging to the Uchihas would be very difficult to handle.

* * *

In a very bad mood Sasuke drove back to his home. His cat Yuki had to go to the vet to be castrated. He didn't want to leave his cat there, but his neighbours had been complaining for more than two years now, demanding of him to castrate his cat, becausee Yuki was always chasing after their cats.

Sasuke smirked when he thought about one particular cat that Yuki had set his eyes on for more than a year now. It was a golden haired kitten with large, blue eyes. It was a very active one, always jumping and running around in the garden. Well that was until the cat met Yuki. From then on the jumping and running was replaced by mating during every mating season. What could Sasuke say? Yuki clearly took after him in choice of partners.

Sasuke sighed and stopped the car when he reached his house. He had Yuki for almost three years now. He had been a present from his aniki Itachi – the only pleasant present he had received from that asshole. Yuki had been with him every day, so now leaving him at a strange place, not knowing what exactly would happen to him, saddened him enormously. His hands twitched when he took his keys. If that man managed to hurt Yuki, he would pay dearly for it.

He entered the house and was immediately jumped on by his boyfriend of five years, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bastard, what did I say about leaving the house without warning me?" Naruto huffed angrily, smacking his chest. He hated waking up alone in the huge bed without the bastard being there to snuggle. Well that and the bed got too cold if Sasuke left it earlier than him.

"I have no time for your stupid whining now, Naruto," Sasuke growled and pushed his lover away, storming up to his room.

Naruto was left standing there, biting his lower lip. Normally he would attack Sasuke for insulting him like that, but he suddenly realized that this was the day that Yuki had to go to the vet to let himself be fixed. Sasuke may be an insensitive bastard at times – well almost always – but Naruto knew that Sasuke loved his cat very dearly and didn't want to be separated from his cat without knowing what happened to the animal.

Naruto sighed; Sasuke would probably be in a bad mood all day until he left to pick up Yuki. Now if it was any other day, Naruto would have just left to go to his friends, not wanting to deal with a pissed off Uchiha, but all his friends were busy now, either with their job or with their family. He couldn't intrude on them now.

So that left him with staying with the asshole all day. Not a very nice prospect.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. What could he do all day with a moody Uchiha?

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and his eyes widened. He couldn't do that; it would be too humiliating for him. But Sasuke would probably love it …

Naruto shook his head furiously. There would be no way he would humiliate himself like that. But it would put the bastard in a better mood. Hopefully. Probably.

Naruto groaned and smacked his head against the door. The things he wouldn't do to make that bastard happy! He better appreciated the effort he made, the freaking asshole.

He grabbed his car keys – well he stole the ones from Sasuke, because his own car was being repaired now – and stomped out of the house.

Yes, that asshole better appreciated his effort. Or he would be banished to the couch for more than a month.

* * *

Sasuke sat sulking on the large bed. Well, in his opinion he was just waiting patiently for the time to come when he could pick up his pet. Uchihas didn't sulk. Ever.

He decided to pass the time with reading a book. He grabbed one that was lying on his nightstand and opened it, settling himself comfortably against the headboard.

He was just getting absorbed in the story when he suddenly heard something strange. It sounded like someone scratching at the door. He frowned and looked at the clock. It was only four p.m. It was way too early to pick up Yuki. Besides he hadn't moved from the bed since the moment he arrived home, so it should have been Naruto to pick up his pet and he didn't see the dobe doing that. He was still pouting because Yuki had scratched him a few days ago.

Sasuke snorted; it had all been the idiot's fault anyway. He should have known that taking Yuki away from the window when he was spying on his mate was a very stupid thing to do.

Then he heard meowing. Only it sounded too weird for the sound coming from a cat. It sounded more like the meowing a human would produce in an attempt to play a cat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; what moron was disturbing him now?

Before he could stand up, the door flew open and he was graced with a sight he never thought he would see. Naruto was standing in the doorway, clad in a tight black top that showed his six pack and tight black pants with a tail attached to it. A pair of golden cat ears were placed on top of his head and he had pronounced his whisker marks more clearly by drawing black lines over them. A black collar was fastened around his neck and when Sasuke directed his attention to it, he had to swallow when he saw what was imprinted on the collar: 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Good evening, Sasuke-sama," Naruto purred and closed the door behind him before crawling – literally _crawling_ – to the bed and climbing on it, sitting on it on all fours.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this … dress up?" Sasuke asked, sitting up, his black eyes roaming over the deliciously, fuckable body of his boyfriend.

Naruto smirked at feeling the heated gaze and wiggled his arse a bit. "Well, seeing as you're so sad, because you had to give Yuki away for the day, I thought I could play your kitten for a while." He licked his lips and crawled towards Sasuke, stopping to sit on his lap.

His arms sneaked around the pale man's neck and he brought his face close to the other one's. "I've been a very bad kitten, Sasuke-sama," he murmured against rose coloured lips. "I think you need to punish me."

He squeaked when two hands grabbed his arse and squeezed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-sama will punish you very thoroughly for being such a bad kitten," Sasuke whispered hotly and pushed his mouth almost aggressively against Naruto's, making the man gasp in surprise and moan softly.

Naruto pushed his hips down, making Sasuke hiss when he felt the pressure against his own hips. Two tanned hands snaked down his chest, stopping to open his shirt and fondle his nipples. They trailed further downwards, raising goose bumps on the pale skin. They stopped at the button on Sasuke's blue jeans.

"Hm, does Sasuke-sama give this kitty permission to drink?" Naruto whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, looking at him with hooded, burning, blue eyes.

Sasuke swallowed and breathed heavily before nodding. His breathing quickened when he heard his zipper being pulled down and he lifted up his hips when Naruto went to take off his pants.

Naruto cocked his head to the right, one of his fingers trailing across the front of the black boxers.

"Hm, Sasuke, think this will give me enough to drink?" he asked innocently, biting his lip.

Sasuke groaned at the sight and his hands shot out to grab tanned arms. "Why don't you try and find out, my little neko," he murmured, his black eyes blazing with passionate fire.

Naruto grinned and slowly, very slowly, he pulled down the black boxers, exposing Sasuke to the slightly cool air, making him hiss.

Keeping his eyes locked on the black ones, Naruto licked him, like a kitten would do and sucked softly. Inch by inch he slid down, humming lightly when he felt hands gripping his hair harshly and pushing him down more.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke cursed, throwing his head back in the pillows when he felt the heat and wetness around him. Naruto may be an idiot sometimes – most of the times actually – but he sure knew how to use his mouth in such a way that made him see stars.

Naruto gave him a few more licks, nipping softly occasionally, making Sasuke lose more and more control before he suddenly stopped.

"The fuck?" Sasuke asked breathlessly, annoyed that the dobe had stopped.

Naruto sat up, looking at his lower body contemplatively. "Hm, I'm not sure if I want to drink or feels this," Naruto trailed his finger up and down, making Sasuke buck desperately, "in me. What do you think, Sasuke-sama?" He smiled brightly as if he wasn't touching his lover.

"Come here," Sasuke ordered impatiently and yanked Naruto down to kiss him harshly, pushing his tongue in Naruto's mouth without giving him a chance to protest. The blond neko mewled and grabbed the silky soft, black hair in one hand, the other one still stroking Sasuke.

While being busy with kissing Naruto passionately, licking the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue, stroking it, Sasuke let his hands wander from Naruto's neck and back to his front, stopping momentarily to tweak the perky nipples through the fabric, making the blond groan rather loudly in the otherwise silent room and continued his way to Naruto's pants. Arriving at the button he yanked it off, not caring that he was destroying in the pants and pushed it down harshly.

Naruto hissed when the rough fabric of the pants scraped across the sensitive skin on his thighs and he pulled back staring in black eyes.

"Fuck, slow down, will you?" he huffed. "I don't need burn marks on my legs, bastard!"

A slap to his arse made him cry out in surprise and he stared in shock at a smirking Sasuke.

"I don't remember giving this kitty permission to talk back," he chuckled darkly and with one quick movement, he brought his leg around Naruto's and flipped him over, pushing him down on the bed on his back.

Naruto shook his head, a bit dizzy from the sudden flip over and pushed himself up a bit, leaning on his elbows, looking down at Sasuke who was regarding his half pulled down pants with distaste.

"You know, normally I really hate it when you wear clothes," Sasuke started calmly, gripping the waistband and slowly pulling it down, throwing it on the floor carelessly. "But now I really can't decide whether I should let you wear the top or take it off too."

Naruto blinked. "Take it off?" he suggested, feeling a bit uncomfortable wearing such a tight tank top. He arched his back, gasping when he felt a hot mouth sucking at his hipbone.

"Nah, I think you're much hotter wearing this," Sasuke smirked, tugging softly at the fake cat ears. He sat back up on his knees. "Now where did we put that lube?" he mused, looking around in the room as if the lube would magically appear.

"Now wait just a god damned minute!" Naruto protested and sat up. "Who says you're going to top? Why can't I top you for this time? You already screwed me so many times."

Sasuke looked at him amused. "Dobe, you're dressed as a fuckable sexy kitten whose arse is just begging me to screw. I'm going to top you, deal with it."

"Fuck you," Naruto cursed and wanted to jump out of the bed, but grunted when a heavy weight fell on his back, holding him down on his stomach. He started to struggle, kicking with his legs, but the arms around him just tightened and he got a chuckle for his trouble. "Let me go!"

"Really, dobe, why go through all the trouble, dressing up, if you're just going to be a coward and bail out?" Sasuke tsk'd.

"I'm not a fucking coward!" Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke smirked. Now for the final touch … "I think you are. If you aren't, then you would just let me screw you without all that stupid fuss."

"Fine! Fine, get on with it and screw me!" Naruto hissed and then blinked as if only realizing then what he had just said. "No, wait, that wasn't what I meant!"

"Too late, moron," Sasuke chuckled and ripped off the orange boxers, making Naruto blush furiously when the black haired man leered at him.

Naruto tried to cover himself, still not completely used to letting Sasuke see him naked. His hands were slapped away harshly.

"Stop covering yourself. You know I hate that," Sasuke murmured against his lips before claiming them again.

When Sasuke deemed his boyfriend sufficiently distracted, he removed one of his hands on Naruto's hips and searched through the drawer of their nightstand, hoping he had stashed the bottle of lube there the last time they had done it in their bed.

After a bit of rummaging, he found it in the back of the drawer, hidden underneath some papers. With a triumphant sound, he snatched it and impatiently opened it, pouring lube on his fingers.

He pushed tanned legs open, forcing Naruto to lie down again. Slipping his tongue in Naruto's mouth, tasting oranges, he entered Naruto's body with two fingers, immediately starting preparing him.

"Fuck, impatient much?" Naruto asked annoyed, wiggling his hips, trying to get used to the stinging burn. He bit his lip when he felt the fingers hitting his spot and buried his head in Sasuke's neck, breathing hot air against the pale, cool skin.

Sasuke shivered when he felt the hot, moist breath against his neck. He kissed the sweaty neck and smirked. "It isn't every day that my lover surprises me with such a nice outfit."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Naruto breathed out and his nails trailed thin, red lines on Sasuke's back when his spot was repeatedly hit and stabbed. "Oh god, Sasuke," he hissed and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

His whole body started to tremble and shiver and his hips bucked wildly against Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke stared heatedly at the wanton picture Naruto was presenting him with. This was one of his most favourite things when they were going to be intimate: the preparation. During the prepping Naruto would let himself loosen up, given everything he had. Not that he didn't do that during the actual act, but then Sasuke had to encourage him to do it.

He removed his fingers and got a disgruntled whimper in return.

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto begged and pushed his hips up, grabbing strong shoulders.

"Patience," Sasuke teased him and leant over him, settling himself between the soft, long legs.

Naruto's breath hitched when he felt Sasuke settling between his legs.

"You're ready?"

One nod and lips pressed against each other again, tangling each other's tongues, while Sasuke slid forwards, only stopping when he was buried completely inside his blond lover.

"Oh god," Naruto panted and threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut. They had done it so many times before, but still Sasuke managed to surprise him with how full he felt. When Sasuke shifted a bit, waiting for permission to start moving, he felt him pushing harder against him, and he almost choked on his breath after feeling that pressure.

"Start moving, bastard," Naruto whispered breathlessly and started sucking on Sasuke's pale neck, creating a red furious mark that would be impossible to cover up. Uchihas weren't the only ones who could be very possessive.

Sasuke groaned lowly in his throat when he finally had the permission to move. God, screwing Naruto was … indescribable. It was hot, it was tight, it was moist … Heat surrounded him and he dropped his head on Naruto's shoulder, feeling him clenching his hands on his back. He sped up a bit, having grown tired of the slower rhythm.

Naruto was panting, groaning, whimpering, all the while murmuring things that were too low for Sasuke to understand.

Sweat began to form on both their bodies, making the movements much easier.

Sasuke panted and shifted, sitting up on his knees, circling his arms around Naruto's slender, sweaty waist, pressing him close against his chest.

Arms came around his neck and lips were moving against his, forming words. "Oh, oh, I'm gonna, gonna … fuck, Sasuke!" he whimpered when pleasure starting taking over his body, making it hard for him to keep his mind together and his eyes open.

"Come on, little kitty," Sasuke purred and sped up – almost an impossible thing to do, but he managed it.

Only a few touches more were needed to send Naruto flying over the edge, making him scream and bite in Sasuke's shoulder.

"SASUKE!"

The raven haired man grunted and allowed himself a couple more seconds, before he let his body be overtaken by the pleasure coursing through him.

They kept sitting in the same position for a while, letting their heart beats and breathing calm down, before Sasuke pulled back, lying them both down on the bed.

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke murmured, kissing Naruto's forehead.

Naruto chuckled sleepily. "Hehe, no problem, Sasuke-teme."

"Hm, what do you say of wearing a French maid outfit next time?" Sasuke smirked, trailing his hand up and down over Naruto's chest.

Cerulean blue eyes glared at him. "No fucking way!"

"Ah come on, you would look so irresistible and so completely fuckable," Sasuke breathed in his ear.

"No, bastard! I'm not dressing up again!" Naruto huffed and turned around, his back to Sasuke.

While Sasuke set himself on the task of trying to convince his stubborn lover to dress up in a French maid outfit, he couldn't help but think that Yuki deserved a treat. After all, if Yuki hadn't had to go to the vet, Naruto would never have dressed up for him. Maybe he should adopt the blond haired kitten Yuki was so fond of …

* * *

A few houses away, a blond haired kitten shivered and shook his head wildly. He had a feeling he was doomed …

* * *

**AN2: And did you like it? I'm not so sure about this one, since the mood over the whole story seems so weird, but Cazzy assured me it was fine, so I'll take her word for it and post it here LOL**

**Oh and for the ones who like to read a Hermione and Tom/Draco story, you should go read 'Yin without Yang' of fortheloveofdraco ^^**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts! **

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my stories (upcoming and posted ones) please read my profile**


End file.
